The present invention relates to a system for boat expansion and contraction.
Getting a boat out of the water can be difficult, even with a suitable boat trailer. The boat must then be carried between the water and a storage location, typically on a trailer. For people who want to protect their boat from the elements and/or who do not have a large amount of storage space, or who want to store their boat at home in the off-season, a boat such as a pontoon boat or party-type boat variant may inconveniently occupy a significant amount of floor space.
Boats such as pontoon boats may have an average length between 16 and 24 feet, with a width between 6 and 10 feet, making them impossible to store in a standard one car garage, or even a two car garage (22×22 feet).
As an alternative to offsite storage, and for users with occasional to sparse use, boats which may be reduced in size and volume may be attractive. To reduce a boat's footprint in storage, other than fully inflatable boats, kit boats currently exist. However, an inconvenience of kit boats is their use of parts and materials which result in a weaker structure, with associated safety concerns and reduced comfort for users.
Due to their nature, kit boats may also inconveniently involve small parts, which are required for assembly but can be lost easily. In addition, poor clearances may lead to an inadequate assembly in a large number of instances.